A Glimpse Into the Future
by Starlighter14
Summary: Flash forward, and all the PC is eighteen, starting off their senior year. Some have changed greatly, and others have remained the same. What I can tell you, though, is that this year will be extraordinary for all the girls. A medley of my favorite movies. Not exactly AU... more like what I think would be cool to happen in the future.


**Massie Block**  
Letters to Juliet/Around the World in 80 Days  
Cast-Lucy Hale

Massie Block has been living in Oxford for the last years with her grandmother, Adele. However, one day, they get a visit of a very well-known soccer goalie... Derrick Harrington. He wants Adele to hand over a document that would give them the ownership of a vineyard in Italy, which belonged to her and her teen sweetheart, who was separated from her due to the war. Adele refuses, believing it's the only link between her and George. Derrick offers to help her find this George, if she'll give him the land. She agrees, and Massie, being the overprotective girl she is, decides to tag along. On the way, though, Massie bumps into her mortal enemy: British It girl, Janice McCullen. They strike a bet, and now Massie has to travel around Europe in 10 days... with Derrick and Adele.

**Claire Lyons**  
You Again/Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium  
Cast-Emmy Clarke

Claire is going to inherit a famous and prosperous toy shop once she graduates from high school. To do so, the current owner, Mr. Fisher, has to retire... something she doesn't want to happen. Mr. Fisher is a link between her and her childhood, which she doesn't want to let go of. In the process of trying to convince him into staying for a while longer, Mr. Fisher's grandson, Harris, is going to marry. Claire and Harris have become best friends, and she'll support him in everything. Until she discovers his fiancée is none other than Nikki Dalton, the girl who has tried to sabotage Claire and the toyshop. Not only that but Cam, who Claire _still_ has feelings for, decides to fall in love with Nikki.

**Alicia Rivera**  
A Little Princess/The Wedding Planner  
Cast-Shay Mitchell

Lucky eighteen (not sarcasm). Her long-time crush is getting married. To make matters worse, Kemp Hurley has taken her spot for an academy for reporters. So she has to settle for helping out her older cousin to plan Chris Abeley's (her crush) wedding for the year. However, on the way, she is accused of plagiarizing a document that made her the winner of a very important writing contest. A contest that made her win a million dollars. A "friend" decides to send her little "gifts" every day: clues as to who the real plagiarizer is. So now, not only does she have to ignore those growing feelings for Chris, but she has to clean her name. Or her dream is gone. Forever.

**Kristen Gregory**  
Miss Congeniality/Pride and Prejudice  
Cast-blog. long-haired and blonde Emma Watson

Thanks to her mom, at the age of sixteen, she became an FBI trainee. Now, she's on to take her first case. But to do so, she has to pretend to be a contender for the Miss Teen USA Pageant. Luckily, her partner, and the guy who she's head over heels for, Landon, will be accompanying her on said mission. However, to pass on as a normal rich eighteen-year-old, FBI enrolls her in the prestigious boarding school, Montgomery Academy. The only available dorm left? One shared with Josh Hotz, a guy who has made it clear hates her. Between him, Landon, and the case... will she be able to not explode? Oh, I guess I forgot to mention the fact that her cousin is utterly in love with Josh's brother...

**Dylan Marvil**  
Princess Diaries 1 and 2/Nancy Drew  
cast-red-headed Kay Panabaker

This girl is the luckiest redhead alive. She's discovered to be the heiress of the crown of the beautiful country, Genovia. However, there is one problem. Within the span of ten days, she has to get married to be able to rule. Chris Plovert, instead of helping her, decides that he'll become a contender for the crown himself. However, everything becomes upside down when the body of a famous actress is discovered in Dylan's current mansion. Dylan, after finding out the actress has a daughter, decides to solve her mystery and give the daughter the fortune she deserves. And Chris... well, maybe solving a murder will make the townspeople love him.

Sweet eighteen... or not. Wasn't senior year supposed to be all about college?

* * *

**Note:** So I've decided to make a story based on some of my favorite movies. With my own twist, of course :) The pairings:

1. Massie and Derrick.

2. Kemp/Alicia/Chris Abeley

3. Harris/Claire/Cam

4. Josh/Kristen/Landon

5. Dylan and Chris P.

Feel free to share your opinion on this!


End file.
